Accept It
by CherryEcstasy
Summary: Au - Feudal Japan - Zoro Is a wandering samurai. Tsubaki is an oblivious assassin. What happens when a miss conception ties their fate? Zoro x Oc M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFic, so I'm open to opinions and criticism.

First Chapter: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?

The low murmur of a snore echoed. In the middle of a grove of multi-type trees, a man with light, unnatural, green hair, slept soundly against a tree. His back was propped against a large cherry blossom tree, his feet stretched out in front of him. Three swords where secured to his side by the dark blue sash of his kimono. The rest of the fabric of his kimono was black with yellow diamonds, accompanied with fluffy flower looking things. It idly hung off of one shoulder, revealing his stern, scarred, chest. The expression on his calm face was sweet serenity found in his wonderful slumber. Sadly, it was broken suddenly as small sharp throwing dagger imbedded itself in the bark, inches away from his head.

"Wha-aat…The hell?" He asked, yawning in mid-sentence. He pulled the weapon from the tree to inspect it. Its handle was a sleek black, whereas the blade was sliver with red wisps running up the side. The man narrowed his eyes, hovering a hand over his three katana. He quickly surveyed his surroundings, trying to decipher who threw it.

Literally from out of nowhere, a figure quickly emerged from the shadows. Sadly the man was not expecting an attack from behind, and was successfully kicked in the side of the face. He let out a grunt before tumbling to the ground. He opened his dark eyes, only to be met with extremely bright blue ones. "Who the hell are you?" His eyes focused in on the person that was currently pinning him down with a blade (similar to the first) against his throat. It was a small female. She had light blond locks, almost white, of hair silhouetting her face. He couldn't help but think she was a bit pretty… She took the opportunity and spoke first.

"I have caught you now Mikaku Atori!" She announced with glee. "Now, I'm sorry to say, but this is the end of your evil doing. Say hello to the devil for me would you?" She lifted the blade for a split second, to finish the job, but was interrupted as a swift Knee in the side. She rolled off of him and onto her side where she clutched the skin above her hip. Since the one keeping him on the ground had been removed, the man got to his feet, pulled one his swords from the hilt, and pointed it at the helpless girl. Her eyes widened as she took in how badly the situation was in her favour now. He spoke slowly and calmly for someone who was just about killed a second ago. "State your reason for attacking me."

She gulped. The blade was long and sharp; he could probably cut her in half in one swift movement if she didn't play her cards right. "I-I..Uh.." She began stuttering, which made the swordsman cock an eyebrow. He now had the chance to take in his attacker's full appearance. Her blonde locks fell below her waist while her bangs swished slightly across her forehead. She was wearing a short kimono. It was a very bright, pale, and pink with what looked like red koi fish swimming throughout it. The simple design was help together with a white sash, which also secured a sleek black katana to her side..

She finally seemed to gain the courage to talk "WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?" He was taken aback by her anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU ATTACKED ME FIRST STUPID!" She puckered her lips to the side as she spoke. "No I didn't…" She lied. "WHA-WHAT? YOU'RE A TERRIBLE LIAR." "NO IM NOT IM BETTER THAN YOU ARE." "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW GOOD OF A LIAR I AM, WE JUST MET!" This hit her like a ton of bricks. "eh?" He glared at her, his sword still pointed at her. "THEN WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" She was worried now, frantic, he was not the guy she was looking for! "I'm Roronoa Zoro, the best swordsman in the world." He didn't move his blade an inch. "Who are you?" _Cocky _would be the word she would use to describe this man. "I-I'm Tsubaki…The _mwerperter…_" She puckered her lips to the side and mumbled the last word of her sentence. "What? Speak up woman!" She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, and hoped this would not be the end. "I'm Tsubaki… The Assassin.." The man known now as "Zoro" raised an eyebrow. "An assassin?" He scoffed at her and lowered his sword. As he places the sword back into is home at the side of his hip, he spoke to the girl known as "Tsubaki". "Why were you trying to kill me?" His stare burned into her, it made her nervous. She sighed and pulled a paper out from inside her kimono. She threw it to him, which he caught easily.

Zoro unrolled the beaten up paper. At the bottom of the page the name "Mikaku Atori" Was spelled out in big letters. The picture was of a man with light green hair, similar to his own, but that is where the similarity's stop. The person on the paper had dark blue eyes, his were a dark brown. Also the person in the paper has two scars that went parallel up the right side of his chin. Also the man in the papers hair was much longer.

He looked back at the girl. She looked very innocent for an assassin… She sighed and pouted her lip. "I mistook you for him..." "WE BARELY LOOK ALIKE!" "YES YOU DO YOU BOTH HAVE THAT GREEN COLOUR OF HAIR!" Zoro face-palmed and began to walk away. "What-ever, I'm going now, bye." Tsubaki glared as hard as she could at his retreating figure. Hoping that the jerk face would explode or something...

Not very long… but it's my first one so I'm new to this..ouo

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Haven't got any reviews but that's okay. I'm going to write anyway. ouo

Second chapter: Hello!

Tsubaki waited till the green haired jerk was out of sight. She heaved a sigh and began to rethink what had just happened. _That jerk was not the guy I was looking for… __**not the first time you've been wrong… **__Then what do I tell the head? That a messed up again? __**Your fault not mine… **__No! It's that meat heads fault! __**You mean the guy you think is hot? **__YES… Wait NO! _"GAAH!" She rolled onto her back, tired from the stupid conversation she just had with herself. The area where she was successfully kneed ached. "Why am I such an awful assassin?" She pronounced the words with sadness.

She sadly looked up at the tops of the trees. _Ah… They are so pretty... _She let out a final sigh and stood. She scanned the small area for her daggers. She found the one that she tried to sever the man's throat with, but not the one she originally threw at Zoro's head. _Which missed by a long shot… He didn't take it did he?_ That's when all hell broke loose. _HE TOOK MY DAGGER? THAT WAS MY FAVORTIE ONE! Well... I don't have a favorite one... BUT STILL... ONE DOSE NOT SIMPLY TAKE ANOTHER PERSONS DAGGER… Yes they can… NO. THEY CANT. It's mean and not very nice… _The frown plastered no her lips was going to be hard to remove. She slipped the blade she found back into its sleek black scabbard which hid in the white sash of her kimono. _ He didn't even take the scabbard for the dang thing…_

_ZORO'S POV_

"Why do I still have this?" I looked down at the dagger I had accidently gained today from that stupid girl… It was a good weapon, pretty sharp, light, and durable to. But its design is to bright and girly for a weapon used to kill people… _Where the fuck do I put this… _After the little scrap with the weird girl, I discovered he accidentally stole her weapon by having it get caught the cloth of my outfit. _Lucky I didn't accidently cut myself with it or anything while it was hiding..._

I kept a simple blank expression as I walked aimlessly looking for a town. I could probably sell the dagger for some money… I could use some food to… My stomach chimed in with a loud growl just proving his thought further. I let out another bored sigh. _Where is a dam town when you need one?! _Suddenly What looked like an opening appeared on the horizon. _FINALLY A TOWN! I CAN EAT! _ I ran to the opening in the familiar trees. I took one step into the opening and face planted into the ground. _IT'S THE PLACE I WAS ATTACKED BY THE GIRL. WHY AM I HERE? I SHOULD BE AT A TOWN EATING FOOD._

I walked in defeat back to the place I was napping in when the girl attacked. I was about to sit down when I noticed the bark on the tree had markings on it. Diagonal and horizontal mark were etched into the bark. It seemed either someone just wanted to attack a tree for fun, or a bear mauled it. _Are there bears in japan? Eh whatever. _Just as I was about to sit back down for a nap, I heard rustling above me. I looked up just in time to see the blue eyed freak getting closer and closer into my line of vision. Up-until ever thing went black. _Well fuck._

_TSUBAKI'S POV_

"God I'm hungry…" I idly rubbed my poor belly as I tossed my remaining dagger at the tree where _that jerk _had slept. "Soooo Hungry…." I rolled onto my back after I retrieved my last throw from the tortured bark. It was pretty cut up no. "poor tree…" I walked over to it and ran my finger over the cut marks I had made feeling guilty. Though all guilt left my body as a small sliver of wood embed itself into my finger. "WHAAAAT THEEE HEEEECK." I fell back on to my butt and brought my injured finger closer to my face, so I could see it better. The tiny piece of wood hurt. _It hurt like a bitch. _I attempted to pull it out with my fingers but that only made it worse. It stung worse than anything imaginable. I rolled on the ground, whimpering, cussing, and trying to remove the evil trees offspring with my dagger.

Sadly, it didn't budge, but it still hurt. "I GIVE UP." I finally stopped moving around enough to realize two things. One: I was now twice as hungry as I was. Two: Being hungry and sleepy at the same time was a bad combo. I gave in to the second fault, since I had no food anyway… I lazily browsed for an area to sleep. The option was sleep on the soft grass or up high in a tree where no one can see me. _Trees are uncomfortable… but… if the guy I'm actually looking for walks by I can get him! I still got a day left to get him! _I stood dusted myself off and easily scaled the tree. I settled on a branch that was covered in cherry blossoms, but not to high up, so if I fell I wouldn't break my neck or anything. _I blend in with the colours perfectly_! I turned over so I was lying flat on my stomach over the branch. What was an awkward, uncomfortable position for other people was a perfect sleeping position me. I sighed and let my heavy eye lids close…

When I awoke I was no longer in the tree. The view I was looking at was probably from the base of the tree. I could see the top, the branch I _was_ sleeping on, and all the pretty cherry blossoms still clutching onto their life supports. I didn't remember the grass being so _hard_ before though… I rolled onto my front, only to be met with the sleeping face of the jerk swordsman. At this moment I could not calculate anything. _I'm sleeping… On the jerk…. Why…?_ Although I was quite comfortable, a feud began in my head. _GET OFF HIM. THAT'S SO RUDE. But he's comfortable… Like a mattress… THAT SOUNDS SOWROUNG BRAIN. YOU THOUGHT OF IT. NO YOU DID. AHH HIS CHEAST IS SHOWING OH GODNESS… HOW DOSE ONE EVEN GET THEIR ABS LIKE THAT? Why do you care? __**GET OFF OF THE POOR MAN YOU PROBABLY KNOCKED HIM OUT BY LANDING ON HIM…. POOR? HE NEARLY KILLED ME EARLYER.**_

I finally took a hold of the situation and slowly slid off of the green haired jerk. I looked down at his face and furrowed my eye brows. From this close… He looks really cute… I scanned over his sleeping figure with my abnormally light eyes. _Oh god, if he woke up right now I'd look like such a creep… _He looked so harmless when he was sleeping! He didn't have the scary "I'm going to kill you!" look anymore; it was more of a supple "sleepy time!" look. His whole body was lightly tanned, and muscled with a gnarled scar across his whole upper body. She set her chin in the crook of her thumb as she inspected him. He looks like the bad-boy type… The kind that don't really care for the rest of humanity… _Well that's a wonderful thought…_ She finally grew bored of creeping on the sleeping male.

"Hey wake up!" I took his cheeks in my hands and pulled. His face stretched a fair amount before I let it snap back into place. He didn't budge… Then the awful thought crossed my mind… _OH GOD, YOU KILLED HIM BY FALLING ON HIM BY ACCIDENT, WHAT A TERRIBLE PERSON YOU ARE..._This thought scared her… _I ONLY KILL PEOPLE IF THEY DESERVE TO DIE! HE OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T DESERVE ME KILLING HIM, EVEN THOUGH HE ALMOST KILLED ME EARLYER AND I ALMOST KILLED HIM…_ She jumped on top of him, grabbed his shoulders, and began shaking him back and forth as hard as she could. "DON'T BE DEAD! DON'T BE DEAD! DON'T BE DEAD!" _Maybe try mouth to mouth? WHY WOULD THAT HELP? SHUT UP PERVERTED PART OF MY BRAIN… _"WAKE UP!" I decided to try and look at the situation from another angel. I was sitting on his lap clutching his shoulders as hard as I could, still he didn't even peek an eyelid open. _WAKE HIM WITH A KISS LIKE THE PRINCE YOU ARE!_

_Eh- No._

I eventually gave up. He reluctantly slumped back onto the ground with a small "thud". _I killed him! No only was he not guilty of anything to my knowledge, he was cute! I WOULD NEVER KILL A HOT PERSON… Unless they were evil I guess…_ Tears began welling in her eyes… _I KILLED HIM.. IM SUCH AN AWFUL HUMAN BEING! _I slumped on top of him clutching the fabric of his kimono. "I'm sorry…What was your name? Roro? What a weird name…" Suddenly she felt something grab her back and pull. "EH?" IM UNDER ATTACK, THIS IS HOW I DIE. I looked up from my clutching position only to be met with a bewildered green haired meat head. "RORO YOU'R ALIVE!" I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders pushing him back down to the ground. I rubbed my check against his front chanting "Roro's not dead!" over and over. A few long moments later I realized how fucked up I must seem to him, and released him and sat up. He sat up also, giving her a good view of his cute bewildered face, which now seemed to be blushing? Why?

Thank you for reading whoever is actually reading this!

Please review!


End file.
